All For You
by Elphie of Heartshaven
Summary: The Doctor finds Romana asleep in the library, and as he watches her, he can't help thinking about his secret feelings for her. Early Doctor/Romana one shot, 4/II cute fluff set after "the Leasure Hive". Part of my "Far Away" Romana one shot series.


**Here's another one shot in my _far Away_ Doctor/Romana series. This is not very long either, it's just a bit of 4/II cute fluff that came from watching Leasure Hive the other night. **

**BTW- I'm _REALLY_ sorry about leaving you hanging on _True Loss_, I got post finals writters block, and I keep getting distracted from it by stupid stuff. I _PROMISE _I will try to finish it this week.**

**P.S. I'll give a cookie to who ever catches the _Firefly_ reference. **

* * *

><p><em>"My arms could hold you tight, keep you warm in the coldest night.<em>  
><em>My hand would pull your hair right back away from your eyes. <em>  
><em>For you. Only you.<em>  
><em>If I knew how to do it, <em>  
><em>I'd paint the moon, the stars around you.<em>  
><em>Paint the perfect sunset. <em>  
><em>But I couldn't make it more beautiful than you.<em>  
><em>Oh, nothing compares to you."<em>

_All For You - KIETH URBAN_

* * *

><p>It was an unusually quiet afternoon in the TARDIS; The Doctor had spent the better part of the last two hours tinkering with K-9, fixing the waterlogged robot after the incident on Brighton Beach. He wiped the sweat from his brow with his multicolored scarf, and replaced the cover on the body of the dog. Standing, he said, "There we are! Now all I have to do is charge his batteries, and he'll be good as new! Romana, would you hand me the adapter so I can connect K-9 to the console?"<p>

No reply came from his companion.

He spun around, finding the control room entirely empty except for himself and the inert robot dog, "Romana?" she was not at the console trying to fix the chameleon circuit as she had been the last time he had looked up from his tinkering, and that was only an hour and half ago.

"Where has she gotten to now, I wonder?" He said. He looked down at K-9 out of habit, expecting some sort of over analyzed reply about how she was in the library, but then only wrinkled his nose at the still silent dog, saying. "Oh, never mind."

He sauntered down the long corridors of the TARDIS, past the pool and art gallery, and pushed open the heavy oak and silver doors of the library- Romana's usual hideout when she grew tired of him.

"Romana! Where are you?" he called, but she did not answer from behind a tall bookshelf as she typically did. He walked beyond the long rows of history and science books he would usually find her in, hunched over at a reading desk, scribbling notes, but the chestnut tables and chairs remained empty and the tabletop lamp dark. Either she was not here, or exceptionally cross with him. Both were entirely possible- particularly the second, given the admonishment she had provided him earlier for the "state his equipment was in". She might have been right, but he _liked_ the "state" of his TARDIS.

But, the Doctor hated when Romana was in an incensed mood, and thought he would try to make it up to her. He continued down along the stockpiled shelves full of leather-bound books, and called out, "Romana? I've fixed K-9 and, and I thought we could go to Persephone. It's this lovely little desert planet, it's a bit like old west earth but it's-"

He stopped as he came to the fiction section. There was Romana, curled up in a big, squashy green arm chair with a copy of _Through the Looking Glass _by Lewis Carroll, sound asleep.

Her bare feet hung over the right arm of the chair, and her head rested on her folded arms, her strawberry blonde hair fell in curtains across her pale ivory face, and fluttered with her breath as she softly snored. The Doctor smiled a small toothy grin, and shook his abundant brown curls. "Oh, Romana."

He took the book that sat open on the arm of the chair in front of Romana, and marked the page and setting it on the side table next to chair. He then scooped her up out of the chair to take her back to her own room.

He almost hadn't wanted to, she was so sweet and peaceful looking when she was sleeping, he could watch her forever. She was always so full fire and energy, which he always enjoyed, but now, in her calm slumber, she was such a creature of angelic beauty. The truth was, he was mad in love with Romana.

Of course, he'd never tell her- that was his secret. She was a young Time Lady just out of the Academy, and he was a renegade of Gallifrey, not a suitable match in the least bit. But, even still, his feelings would not change. He couldn't help but watch her when she wasn't looking- her small elegant figure dance along the TARDIS, her long blonde hair floating as she moved, her hazel eyes sparkling with life like a thousand stars- and then he would always pretend to be messing about the console when she caught him, just waiting for her to turn her back so he could watch her again. Then there was her brilliance- oh, her absolute brilliance. She never would cease to amazing him with her quick whit and cunning. His own genius was just cleverness in desquise, he had nothing on Romana- She was the true genius. There was little the Doctor found that he did not adore about Romana, even her name captivated him- _Romanadvoratrelundar_, rolling off the tongue with strong, seductive power and passion, lingering in the air as music sweet and thick as honey…

His reverie was broken as Romana sighed softly in her sleep, and snuggled her face closer to his chest. "Doctor," she mumbled as she absentmindedly grabbed hold of his scarf.

He only hushed her and smiled as he opened the door to her bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed, and pulled the blue and green and white patchwork quilt from the end of the bed and set it on top of her. He sat down next to her brushed the hair out of her face, pausing only for an instant to gaze upon her once more. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, and whispered, "good night, Romana."

He got up and walked across the room, as quietly as he could so he would not wake her. Before he left the room, as his hand reached for the light switch, her heard her say quietly, "good night, Doctor."


End file.
